All These Things That I Have Done
by English Dreamer
Summary: [AU][PDLD] Rory Gilmore’s sophomore year at Yale is over, but in order to make it back for her junior year, she has to survive the summer first.
1. All Good People

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls! Nor the songs "All These Things That I Have Done" by The Killers and "All Good People" by Nerina Pallot.

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - language, angst, possible mild sexual interactions, etc. Think Drunk, Depressed Finn.

TIMELINE: AU. Season 5, only Rory never slept with Dean. Her no-strings relationship with Logan ended when she confronted him, but she got her wish and they are still friends – which means she never stole the boat and dropped out of Yale. No Marty! Josh and Tristan are brothers and they have history with our favourite Gilmore's!

SUMMARY: Rory Gilmore's sophomore year at Yale is over, but in order to make it back for her junior year, she has to survive the summer first.

PAIRING: PDLD! )

------

Prologue: All Good People

------

Rory sighed. Today had been her last final for her sophomore year at Yale, and it had sucked. Despite the study all hours and galleons of caffeinated products currently swimming their way through her system, it was like she could remember nothing.

Or at least, nothing until the last ten minutes of the exam, where she had frantically written, got everything down, before her phone went off. The examiners where still deciding whether to disqualify her for it.

Praying they didn't, the younger Gilmore Girl made her way to the closest coffee cart, when her phone proceed to ring again. She smiled at the ID and answered the call.

"Lorelai Leigh's Whore House! Pick a number, we send the whore to please you!"

"Rory! What have I told you about answering the phone to Mommy like that? Do it more often!"

Rory laughed, and continued the talk, blissfully unaware that the Limo Boys were listening to the exchange, with barely disguised shock. None of them could believe the younger woman who's been putting up posters for Asher Flemming's wake not even a year ago could be this… this…

How did they describe it?! She was far more free and loose, but in a good way. She was a tease, but not easy.

Rory closed her phone and turned to finally face her audience, all while deepening to a pretty shade of crimson when it became apparent they'd heard her answer. But despite their best efforts, Rory Gilmore was still innocent.

"So, Luv, what are you doing this fine afternoon, now that you are free from the evil exams?"

"I'm spending the next week with some old friends, so I'm packing. But if you guys head to the pub tonight, I might come later for a sort of parting party."

Finn nodded. Logan smiled. "So Ace, can we expect to see you around the circuit this summer?" When Rory nodded gently, he continued, "You'll have to come and meet Colin's cousins, we're spending next week with them, nutters the pair of them, and yet my sister still wants to marry one."

Confused, Rory cocked her head. "Your sister's name is Honor right?"

Logan confirmed the fact, but racked his brain for when he might have told Rory about her. Honor rarely got a mention, and he was certain that she hadn't been at the dreadful family dinner, so unless Shira Huntzberger made a dig when he wasn't listening, Logan was at a loss as to how she knew that. Logan was still seething from the crap his family put Rory through – and she was doing it as a favour to him! But Logan left it, in case it upset Ace.

Rory gave the Limo Boys a secret smile, and waved. "I'm afraid I can't make it to the pub, I promised Paris, but I'm sure we'll see each other again during the summer."

And with that, the bubbly girl bounced away, the grin now even bigger on her face.

"What's up with her?" Colin threw the question out to his friends.

"No idea."

------

The DuGray brothers were very amused when their Mary turned up a full day ahead of schedule, grinning like a maniac, seemingly knowing something that she refused to share. If she knew anything at all. When they took that line of questioning, she cacking, actually cackled and when to talk to their mother, Rachel DuGray.

It seemed both woman knew a secret, although neither of the brothers could work out how their guest knew. But suddenly, it seemed what could have been a dull, quiet week filled to the brim with booze, could actually turn out to be fun.

------

A/N: So a short opening, I'll see how people react. I've never written a GG fic before, so everyone is probably wildly out of character. But press that little purpley-blue button and tell me so, k? ;-)


	2. C'est La Vie

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls! Nor the songs "All These Things That I Have Done" by The Killers and "C'est La Vie" by Vanessa Carlton.

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - language, angst, possible mild sexual interactions, etc. Think Drunk, Depressed Finn.

TIMELINE: AU. Season 5, only Rory never slept with Dean. Her no-strings relationship with Logan ended when she confronted him, but she got her wish and they are still friends – which means she never stole the boat and dropped out of Yale. No Marty! Josh and Tristan are brothers and they have history with our favourite Gilmore's!

SUMMARY: Rory Gilmore's sophomore year at Yale is over, but in order to make it back for her junior year, she has to survive the summer first.

PAIRING: PDLD!

A/N: I swear, I've never had such an amazing response for a fic in such a short amount of time! I'm so grateful to each and every one of you. I feel so honoured that you've taken the time to review! So... feel like making my day again at the end of this chapter? Then review again!

------

Chapter One: C'est La Vie

------

Josh DuGray was slightly worried about introducing his fiancée to his pseudo little sister. Rory had a tendency of being highly caffeinated, and so was always bubbly, spitting out trivia like she was throwing up. Word vomit, to quote one of the Gilmore's favourite movies to mock.

At least it was only Rory. He'd hate to see Honor cope with Lorelai! But Rory could be more of a challenge, because Honor was likely to over-analyse their relationship and see Rory as a 'threat' to their engagement, even though Rory was being as supportive as possible. A better help than Tristan in any road.

However, Tristan and Rory wouldn't be home when Honor arrived that night. The pair of them, along with Paris and Louise would be attending a sort of Chilton reunion. Which meant the four of them getting pissed.

Josh picked up his keys and hopped into his Escalade. When the four returned, he had no doubt they'd need Advil.

------

When Honor arrived several hours later, she had in tow not only her own brother Logan, but his own cousin Colin and their third musketeer Finn, along with their blonde "groupie" Steph. Josh laughed slightly, especially when the topic of 'Reporter Girl' came up. So this is what Rory and his mother had been secretive about last night.

Figures that girl would know about this.

The evening for the six of them was quite to say the least. No rock'n'roll, no drugs, and definitely no sex. Which for them, sucked. The night was spent talking and taking the piss out of one another, while be almost sober. A rare feat.

But just when everyone was considering bed, the door burst open to three very drunk college students, and a fourth who was showing the first signs of heading that way.

------

Colin wasn't surprised his younger cousin had finally stumbled his way home with three beautiful ladies. He wasn't even too surprised that they, themselves, were staggering. What surprised Colin were the identities of the two of the three lovely ladies.

Paris Gellar and Rory Gilmore. They were not the sort of girls who got drunk with his cousin. They did not get picked up at bars. Besides, shouldn't Rory have been with her friends by now? Somewhere distantly in his mind, he recognised Josh's snickers.

"How many body shots, Gilmore?"

Rory, who by now had slumped into the chair beside Josh, gave her elder a weary look, her body swaying slightly, as if too heavy for her to keep it in control. Josh raised an eyebrow and Rory hung her head.

"I plead the fifth."

Josh just laughed. Rory could always hold her liquor better than anyone else they generally drunk with, so for her to be silent about the amount of body shots, then it had to a very heavy night. No one was ever quite sure why it was Rory was the best drinker, especially since she _was_ a Mary, but when Lorelai had joined them one night, it was apparent it was another strange habit that mother and daughter shared. After that, those closest to Rory usually had her drink a few shots before starting themselves, but it looked as if tonight, it hadn't worked. Tristan and the rest of his harem were hammered and Gilmore could still stumble in a straight line. So maybe not that heavy after all.

"Hard night?"

"Where's the Advil, Josh?"

"No idea."

"That's a shame. But at least Mom did say she wanted to come visit."

Josh sighed, "On the counter."

"Goodie!" Rory exclaimed as she jumped up.

During her exchange with Josh, Rory's fellow Chilton-ees had stumbled upstairs to crash in Tristan's room. Josh watched Rory sip the water that had been left beside the tablets, take two and then sip some more water. She picked the box up and in a rather funny Gilmore Girl style, threw the box at Josh. The pair smirked before Rory collapsed back into her previous seat, only now did her mind register the Limo Boys and Steph.

"Oops... Hi guys!"

------

I realise it's short again, and I did try for a longer chapter. But at the moment it's best left there. If its not longer next time, I'll provide the sticks to hit me with!


	3. Finally Woken

A/N: I'm not going to even try to apologise for the long delay, only that I hope you have some pity as it has not been the nicest of times. I have to thank you all for being so supportive and still reading, even though it must have felt like I'd abandoned it!

-----

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls! Nor the songs "All These Things That I Have Done" by The Killers, Disney's 2003 "Freaky Friday" and "Finally Woken" by Jem.

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - language, angst, possible mild sexual interactions, etc. Think Drunk, Depressed Finn.

TIMELINE: AU. Season 5, only Rory never slept with Dean. Her no-strings relationship with Logan ended when she confronted him, but she got her wish and they are still friends – which means she never stole the boat and dropped out of Yale. No Marty! Josh and Tristan are brothers and they have history with our favourite Gilmore's!

SUMMARY: Rory Gilmore's sophomore year at Yale is over, but in order to make it back for her junior year, she has to survive the summer first.

PAIRING: PDLD:)

-----

Chapter Two: Finally Woken

-----

Whilst Rory was more sober than her three fellow Chiltonites, she was still a long way past tipsy. Not really registering the gaping faces, she nodded toward Josh and started to stumble towards the staircase. Only she slipped and landed on the floor, laughing her ass off. Shaking his head, Josh made apologies to the others in the room and lifted Rory onto his shoulder, with her rambling about Alice and falling down rabbit holes.

Clearly she was even more drunk then her inability to stand up showed.

With Josh upstairs, tending to the drunkards, the Limo Boys and Steph just stared at each other, as if to determine whether they had really just seen what they believed they'd seen. It was deathly silent amongst them, and it was Honor who finally broke this, not understanding what everyone's shock boiled down to.

"Someone want to explain what's going on?"

Not sure how to explain, the group looked at each other before diving towards the stairs to follow the Gilmore and the DuGray.

-----

Josh dropped Rory on top of Tristan, before turning to leave the room, but soon learnt his escape was blocked by everyone else. Sighing, he turned to sit at the end of his brother's bed, laughing slightly as he watched his brother and psuedo-sister fight in their sleep.

"Rory's mom used to baby-sit Tris and I as kids. We lost contact, until Ror ended up at Chilton. It took them a little time to realise who the other was. They used to have a fifth, but Maddy stole Louise's love. They do the drinking thing once a month, sometimes less other times more. Rory knew would be here, she worked it out and turned up early."

Not sure what else they wanted to know, he shut up momentarily. The silence was broken this time by a poorly-timed phone ringing.

"Gilmore, answer your phone or I'm gonna drive to Star's Hollow and beat your mom!"

"I'd do it Mary, remember what happened last time?"

Josh helped the sleepy girl out, handing her phone which had fallen from her pocket onto the floor. It was playing Ultimate from the 2003 remake of Freaky Friday, making Louise stifle a laugh. Flipping the plastic open, Rory rubbed her eyes and squinted,before finally speaking into the contraption.

"Rory's currently with her whore's, please leave a message after the laughter, and she'll get right back to you!"

"Why can't Mommy change her ringtone from Lash? And I want to come and see you! Josh is clearly having it to comfortable if you only just sober enough to answer your phone." Rory snickered as Josh paled. Both mother and daughter were far too loud, and everyone could hear the conversation. Josh shook his head and waved his hands as if to say: 'Don't you dare!'.

"Come on Thursday. Bring step-Daddy! Don't think Josh has met him yet. Plus, everyone will be slaughtered by then, so no one will remember what we've got to share... All the gossip on those DuGray boys..."

Steph and Honor both perked up at the sound of this. Both shouted very loudly: "Lorelai! Come tomorrow please!"

Josh groaned and Tristan bolted up right, throwing Rory onto the floor. Tomorrow was not going to be fun!

-----

_It's very short. But hey, it's an update!_


End file.
